Where is This Now?
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Piranha Plant is now here! Plant Gang gang up! But what about World of Light? My version on how they found Piranha Plant in the World of Light story mode. (Joker version of this out)


It woke up, yawning loudly before emerging out of its pot. Using its leaf hands, it climbed out of the crack it had somehow fallen into. Once at the top of the large rock, it looked in front of it before turning around. If it had eyes, they would've widened.

All of the other fighters stood at the cliff in front of the large mountain, facing an army of Master Hands. A large glowing ball with massive and multiple wings floated in the sky, clearly the leader of these Master Hands. The Master Hands then, randomly, started to fold out on themselves, the blue sparks going towards the glowing ball.

It stared at it in wonder, not noticing some of the fighters starting step back. Suddenly, the glowing ball transformed into a black hole before it burst into beams of light. It snapped back when it notice that the fighters had scrambled to try to either fight or get away from the beams of light, which started to eat the fighters like small candy.

A beam dashed towards it and it fell backwards down the rock hill, retreating into its pot as it blurred by. Once it hit the bottom, it came out and looked around. It then wandered over to the edge of the rock and looked out. It went back and retreated again when a beam of light slashed through the very edge of the hill. Slowly it went over to the hole made by the beam.

It turned to face the rock hill when, suddenly, a beam of light crashed through, eating it up.

-()-

It woke up, blinking before looking around. It then noticed blue wire around, going into its pot to get them off. It stepped out of the chain-y mess before jumping down from the small platform to the black ground. Using its leaf hands, it touched the ground to try to feel what it was like. Feeling nothing, it decided to just go deeper into the void.

After a bit, it ran into the wall, chomping in surprise. It used its leaf hands to touch the wall and go along it. After more walking, the leaf slipped off the wall near a corner. It peaked around the corner before it froze.

The same large glowing ball with massive and multiple wings floated in the center. The giant ball seemed to be glowing, staring at a viewing portal. The plant in the pot carefully stepped around the corner. It noticed a nearby portal and started towards it.

When he got to the portal, it looked into it. Suddenly, the giant glowing ball slammed a wing onto the ground, making it shake. The plant squeaked in surprise, falling into the portal. The giant ball looked over, but saw nothing and looked back at the viewing portal.

-()-

"Welcome back, Pichu," Mario chirped, bending down to the small pokemon.

"Pichu!" Pichu happily chirped, jumping onto his hat. Donkey Kong wandered over to Pichu carefully petting it. Pichu purred as Little Mac and Snake smiled. Mega Man was startled as Pichu jumped over to him, Inkling looking at Pichu, amazed. Pac-Man's head tilted as Olimar stared at the baby pokemon. Kirby came over to them, Pichu squeaking in happiness.

Suddenly, they heard something fall nearby. Marth stepped towards it, sword ready. Olimar plucked a Pikmin and came over, slowly followed by Wii Fit Trainer.

Out of the bushes came a plant, the bud red with white dots. It sat in a pot, teeth and a slick tongue seen from the mouth. DK's head tilted as Snake simply asked, "What in the world is that?"

"It's a Piranha Plant," Mario answered. The three seemingly put their guards down, Marth going over to the plant. Its head tilted as the swordsman bent down. Mario then warned, "I won't touch it."

"So, your a just a plant?" Marth asked.

It chomped in reply, making Snake and Inkling flinch. Mario made a fist, but Kirby stopped him from attacking the plant. The puffball went over to the plant. Kirby touched its leaf hands, the Piranha Plant letting him do so.

"Do you want to help us?" Kirby asked, looking at the plant. It nodded.

"Are you serious?!" Mario screeched.

"Woah! Calm down, we're all on the same team!" Olimar exclaimed, stepping between Piranha Plant and Mario.

"Fine," Mario growled before looking at Piranha Plant. "But only this time." The plant's head tilted.

"C'mon, we need to defeat Galeem," Olimar reminded, pointing towards the orb in the sky. Piranha Plant looked over as everyone else loudly agreed.

 **(How this came to be: How did Piranha Plant meet the other fighters during the World of Light adventure?)**


End file.
